


Becomings

by fairlead



Category: I Am In Eskew (Podcast)
Genre: aka i think about eskew and i cry and i write this at 3 am, little tiny prose drabble thing about the ending of eskew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlead/pseuds/fairlead
Summary: Eskew changes you.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Becomings

David flew and whirled, watching in the void.

No, that was wrong. David was a thing of bones and meat and fear and despair. 

It was a thing of sensation. A fleeting feeling in the endless dark, a spark of hope in the void, a resilience against torment. A sunbeam in the rain. 

David was himself no more.

-

Riyo sat in the back of the car, the thing-that-was-not-a-driver at the wheel. 

That was right, she felt. She was Riyo, she was herself. A different self, a changed self, but herself.

Riyo was no longer yearning for a soft touch from a ghost, no longer the spark of hope at an unknown number, an absurd resistance against the truth. 

Riyo was herself again.

**Author's Note:**

> i just [clenches fist] love eskew. thinking about how david changed from being chained to himself to being free. and how riyo was chained to a ghost she loved and was let free to be herself again.
> 
> find me at @transarchivist and @fair-lead on tumblr. please talk to me about eskew


End file.
